Crazy kinda luv thing
by Ishi Mari
Summary: I hate summaries, but i can tell you this, it's a Nohiro x Garfacksy! ha ha ha! never thought ya'd see that one did ya?
1. Chapter 1

Crazy kinda luv thing  
  
A/N: I began to write this fic while in my theater class! I was just kinda sitting there thinking, hey why not? And before I knew it, I was coming up w/ all sorts of things in my head. Soon, it became a whole storyline! I thought, "Damn, this ain't bad!" so here ya go! Oh, and one more slight twist, it's a NOHIRO X GARFAKCSY!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights! Even though I love them so much, I have a great respect for Mineko Ohkami!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The light from the morning sun was shining through the curtains, which woke him up. At first, Nohiro saw just a blur of color as he stared up at the ceiling. W/ his head spinning from dizziness, he attempted to sit up. Of course this failed, so Nohiro lay back quietly wondering what had happened the previous night.  
  
He had returned to the dragon castle back in Draqueen to find Rune, only to be disappointed to find that he had left for Nadil's castle w/ Thatz and Rath, the other two dragon knights, to find some girl named Cesia. His memory went as far as to when he and his faerie companion came to the town Chantel where they stopped to rest at a bar w/ rooms, which was cheap to rent. Nohiro smirked, he never really could hold down his liquor. After a few minutes, Nohiro tried to sit up yet again. That was when he realized that he wasn't alone. An arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. Nohiro was ever more shocked to find that it was a small boy. No, wait, pink and black hair, he looked strangely familiar. However, at first, Nohiro did not realize this. For, as much as his head was spinning before, it had doubled. So, he did what anyone would do, well what Nohiro did at least....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then his head hit the pillow again, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he drifted into an unconscious sleep.  
  
The screaming in Garfakcsy's ears came to a halt as the weight of someone's head hit a pillow above him. It took him a minute to realize he could feel someone else's body pressing up against his own. He quickly pulled himself away only to find that the bed sheets were entangling them together as well. Still not fully awake, Garfakcsy pushed the other body as far away from his own as possible (which wasn't that far at all) so, he could at least see the face of..................Nohiro.  
  
Garfakcsy could feel all of his muscles tense up, his eyes widen, and his jaw drop. Not only was he in bed w/ a man, but the boy who wandered into Kharl's castle, destroyed many things, made lord Kharl very upset, and yet interested in him, and was the whole reason why Kharl made Garfakcsy stalk him.  
  
"What the fuck?" was all Garfakcsy could get out of his mouth. Then, as if things couldn't get any weirder, he looked down to find that neither one of them had clothes on. "Fuck is right." He said, in an almost amused voice, but then quickly shook the feeling away, just in time for him to fully realize what he'd done (he was stoned too after all). Garfakcsy punched Nohiro in the gut, and began pushing away again, while sliding out from under the tangled up sheets. Nohiro had been woken up by this gesture, and in a brief state of confusion and panic, shoved Garfakcsy off the bed leaving him w/ only a pillow to cover himself, while Nohiro sat still on the bed w/ the sheets;  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Nohiro yelled, almost a bit too high pitched.  
  
"Me???" Replied Garfakcsy standing up (swaying a bit) w/ the pillow held in front of him "why do you think I'd try a crazy thing like this! To You!!!"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm straight!"  
  
"If you must know, so am I!!!! So someone must've spiked my drink or something, cuz I don't remember ANYTHING! Especially not wanting you!!!"  
  
"Well do ya think I do!!!" They both stopped yelling at the top of their lungs and looked away slightly blushing at their own stupidity. Garfakcsy, for slacking off on his mission, getting drunk, and sleeping w/ a dude, Nohiro, for not knowing when he had had TOO much to drink, and getting so horny to resort to HIM.  
  
"Where are my clothes???" Garfakcsy shouted.  
  
"You took them off!"  
  
"Well you probably helped!!"  
  
There was another pause of awkwardness, followed by Nohiro getting up, still w/ the sheets around him, and stalking off towards the bathroom where he slammed the door shut. Garfakcsy snorted, found his clothes, and put them on quickly. He had no intention of staying there, and seeing that boy anymore than he had to.  
  
From the bathroom, Nohiro could hear Garfakcsy moving about in the room, and soon, heard "see ya, ya stupid Faerie boy!" Then, the door slammed. He was gone, finally.  
  
After Nohiro took a relaxing shower, he searched through his bag to find new clothes, for he didn't want to think about anything relating to that incident. Then, Miyabi came flying at him out of nowhere and greeted him w/ her usual 'fly right into his face' greeting. Nohiro was relieved to see her. Miyabi fluttered her little wings and pulled away from Nohiro, "hiya!" she said w/ a cheerful grin. It was then that Nohiro noticed that she was having some troubles keeping herself up, so he extended his hands to hold her in them.  
  
"Hi Miyabi, what have you been doing?"  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
"Where, I didn't see you in here."  
  
"Oh, I was in a cup downstairs, by the man named Billy."  
  
Nohiro let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what the little faerie was talking about, but at least she didn't know what had happened between him and Garfakcsy.......shiver.....  
  
Since the room they stayed in was above the bar, Nohiro decided to talk to the bartender, to see if they (as in, him and Garfakcsy) were making much 'racket' if you catch my drift. It turned out, Miyabi had been drinking quite a lot too, and fell asleep at the bar, so Billy, the bartender, didn't disturb her.  
  
"I really am sorry for the disturbance," said Nohiro, who was beginning to blush.  
  
"Maa, maa.....we get that sort of thing all the time. So, where is your boyfriend anyways? You two were really hitting it off last night! I mean like...." But Nohiro stopped him. He had no intention of ever finding out exactly what he did. He paid for the room he rented, and left w/ his faerie friend. While walking down the street, both Nohiro and Miyabi were silent. Miyabi was probably just tired from drinking. Who knew faeries even got drunk? Nohiro on the other hand, was still thinking about Garfakcsy, despite how hard he tried not to. He had a feeling that it was no coincidence that they both happened to be in the same bar on the same night, and so close to the dragon castle. He wasn't completely sure of which side Garfakcsy and his master Kharl were on, but he was betting they weren't too good of pals w/ the dragon lord. All of the faeries that he killed made Nohiro very pissed off at him. He had also been responsible for killing the other two faeries that were w/ Nohiro on his journey, and he'd nearly killed Nohiro himself.  
  
"Nohiro," the small faerie interrupted his thoughts, "I'm hungry."  
  
Nohiro smiled. He felt a bit better w/ the company of her, and her innocent mind. He had also been hungry himself so they went into a small café.  
  
........................  
  
After Garfacksy left, he quickly walked through the bar, without looking at anyone, which might have looked a bit suspicious, but he really didn't care. He found himself going into a café for some food, sitting in a booth that was somewhat off in a corner away from the rest of the small groups of people in there. Alas, even though Kharl the alchemist kept Garfacksy from ageing like a human, he still had human needs. After ordering some food, Garfakcsy pulled out a magic mirror, which he used frequently to talk to Kharl. At first however, he didn't use it to contact his master. He pulled down the neck of the shirt he wore and looked at the marks left on him from the previous night. He could describe it in one word....sick....  
  
"Garfakcsy!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
As if on cue, Kharl's face appeared in the magic mirror, which allowed them to keep in contact. Garfakcsy had dropped the mirror on the table, which gave him enough time to quickly pull his shirt back up to hide his marks from Nohiro. Kharl gave him a confused look.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, Garfakcsy shook his head.  
  
"No lord Kharl! But could you please give me a warning or something the next time you decide to appear?"  
  
Kharl snickered, "Well, what kind of warning?"  
  
"Never mind. So, I suppose you want to hear about," he paused, to be reminded yet again of that morning. Kharl noticed the awkwardness in Garfakcsy's voice when he finished by saying, "Nohiro". This seemed like it amused Kharl, and he nodded.  
  
"Well, uh, nothing too special I'm afraid. He's just been traveling ever since he left your castle in Arinas, sir. To tell you the truth, it's been very boring. Can I go home now?"  
  
Kharl pouted, "You aren't having any fun? You didn't even have a tiny bit of excitement at all on your travels?" When he said this, Kharl gave an innocent look. To top it all off, his hair was flat down, and he was wearing the doctor uniform from the dragon castle. Posing as Dr. Avis Rarar, to be closer to Rath and get inside information, he looked completely clueless and innocent (not to mention, even more like a woman) that Garfakcsy didn't notice at all that Kharl let a smirk slip across his face when he saw Garfakcsy's face turn a slight pink when he heard Kharl's question. He quickly recovered and said, "No lord Kharl, nothing," even though it was a lie.  
  
..................................  
  
After speaking w/ Garfakcsy, Kharl noted that his plan did work. 'I bet your wondering what that means' (Kharl's face turns to face you) 'Well, you'll just have to find that out yourself!!! Muaaahahahahahaha!!!!!! He, he, don't mind that. It's just so fun manipulating people. Tee hee!' Kharl twiddled his thumbs excitedly; the mere thought of his plans for his most faithful servant was going to provide him much entertainment.  
  
...........................................  
  
Garfakcsy placed the mirror inside his pocket, and sighed. Despite how much loyalty he gave his master, he still thought of Kharl as a little bit 'touched', for lack of a better/nicer word. He began to call for service from a waiter when his eyes met w/ innocent, brownish–red ones. For a few seconds neither Nohiro nor Garfakcsy moved. They just stared at each other, never breaking eye contact until, "You're that shrimp man who killed all those faeries!" shouted Miyabi who was clutching onto Nohiro's shoulder. At that point, Nohiro and Garfakcsy's eye contact was broken, and whatever thoughts that filled their minds were replaced by the hate they had for each other.  
  
"Your right Miyabi, he is." Nohiro said very coldly, and started to turn around, but then stopped again.  
  
Garfakcsy, after breaking eye contact w/ Nohiro, let he eyes fell down to (AN: not where you sick pervs are thinking cough below the belt cough) Nohiro's feet. After hearing his remark, Garfakcsy watched as Nohiro's feet began to move away, but then stop. This took Garfakcsy by surprise, so, curiously, he moved his gaze upward, past Nohiro's legs, to the lower and upper pectorals, where he stopped to study them for a brief moment, but then quickly moved up to meet Nohiro's eyes once again. Only this time, he saw something in them that he couldn't quite place. It was like a mix of hate, yet somewhat in a type of pain. Or maybe it was just the fact that the light was hitting him in an odd way, but in any case, Garfakcsy felt the room and his own face get 100 times warmer. He lightly cursed at himself, and turned his head around so he wasn't facing Nohiro at all. Nohiro accepted that, and turned and left w/ Miyabi complaining about not even getting any food.  
  
AN: ok, end of chapter one. More chapters to come, I'm working on them right now!!! It'll get juicier! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
AN: ha, ha yes, the torture continues!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! The monkeys got a pen!!! (Don't mind the sudden outburst)  
  
After much walking, Nohiro and Miyabi made it out of Chantel, avoided the misty valley and were in Costa Rica (check the map in DK vol. 13). It had been about 4 days since Nohiro's encounter w/ Garfakcsy, and he was somewhat relieved that Garfakcsy didn't show up at any time later. However, his memories fully came back to slap him in the face, so to say, when he had allowed Miyabi to pick the place that they were going to stay in. She chose an inn, w/ a bar in it of all places.  
  
"But the rooms are cheap!" Miyabi argued.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like sleeping above bars."  
  
"We can get a room on the top floor, and on the other side of the building."  
  
"I don't trust people in bars."  
  
"Are you becoming a worry wart?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, we're running low on cash, and there aren't many other places around here to stay and I'm sooooooo tired, you must be too! It's only one night and it's getting late and we have to stay somewhere and the foods cheap and..."  
  
"Ok, stop, you win." Nohiro finally gave in. She did have a point; besides, she would have kept talking if he didn't agree. He also feared that if he kept on refusing, Miyabi would get suspicious. Nohiro wasn't the type to complain about things.  
  
Luckily, there was also a small restaurant-type-getup, which was separated from the bar. There weren't too many people in there either, so Nohiro and Miyabi got a good room, and the service was quick when they had dinner. However, despite the small crowd of people, Nohiro kept getting the feeling as if he and Miyabi were being watched. He'd had that feeling creep up on him every once and a while since they'd left the dragon castle, but at first he didn't think too much about it, and then he thought it was just because of the embarrassment from the morning he found that he'd woken up w/ Garfakcsy. As he thought of that, he could feel his hair start to stand up, as goose bumps swept over his body. Nohiro didn't like thinking about it any more than he really had to, because when he thought of it, and his feelings on the matter, it would make Nohiro wonder about his sanity. Why was he even considering the thoughts that went through his head? It would then make him think of how Garfakcsy thought of it, and 'what ifs' started pilling up in his head. It was confusing, too much thinking for his blood. So, he brushed all his feelings aside, and tried to pay attention to Miyabi, who was talking to him about going shopping.  
  
Nohiro sighed, and then smirked. He know when she got her mouth going, it would be a while before Miyabi would stop. So, he took a sip of his drink, which he proudly noted, was ice tea, and not alcohol. Or so he thought, for when he'd been thinking, he hadn't noticed the pair of very small hands dip a substance in it, which he would not like the affect of.  
  
On the other side of the restaurant,  
  
"Nani?! Where are you going lord Kharl?"  
  
Kharl's face went into a look of innocence again after hearing his servant's question. He smiled from inside the mirror Garfakcsy was holding.  
  
"To make sure that my precious Rath doesn't get himself killed. He's very suicidal you know. Oh, and I'll be attending to needs that need to be done!" he said. Garfakcsy was confused, for what did he need to do? He asked him and Kharl's reply was, "Oh, just doing someone a, ehem, favor."  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Sorry, can't tell, but let's just say that they'll be very happy when I'm done ^_^"  
  
"C'mon my lord, you and I both know that you absolutely love telling me all of your sick plans."  
  
"You're not fair!" Kharl pouted, and looking somewhat stressed, "I really don't want you to know this one, not yet anyways."  
  
"Whatever, have it your way my lord." Garfakcsy sighed. Some things should never be discovered, especially in Kharl's case, for the sake of young children.  
  
"Oh thank you Garfakcsy! You are so sweet! I would give you a doggie treat if I had one!!! ^_^ (Garfakcsy sweatdrops) Ok, I'll notify you, uh, some time in the future! Oh, and keep stalking- oh, I mean keeping an eye on our little Nohiro. Ta, ta!"  
  
With that, Kharl's face disappeared from the mirror, leaving Garfakcsy to stare at his own reflection. Yup, Kharl was just a little bit high. And, what exactly did he mean when he said 'our little Nohiro' anyways? Then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see something flying next to him. He turned, to see Nohiro's little faerie companion staring at him.  
  
"EEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!! What are you doing here??? Ooooooo!!! Wait till' I tell Nohiro about this." She shrieked, and flew off.  
  
Oh great, Garfakcsy thought, she's going to blow my cover. There was no point in stopping her, Nohiro was bound to find out something was wrong if he caught and killed her anyway. Garfakcsy took a large sip of his drink, he hated undercover work. Why Kharl kept insisting that Garfakcsy keep watch on him was still a mystery. It seemed pointless anyway.  
  
Nohiro had dazed off into his own world again, that he didn't realize at first Miyabi's chatting had stopped. When he did realize it, he stood up and looked frantically around just to see her fly smack into his face.  
  
"You have to tell me where you're going, faeries are very rare now a days, anyone could have taken you!" he said relieved.  
  
"But I did tell you that I was getting up to go to the bathroom." Miyabi replied. Nohiro felt stupid. He was too busy daydreaming to hear her.  
  
"But," she added, "On my way back, I saw that mean old short guy. Nohiro, he's here!"  
  
At that point, Nohiro's heart skipped a beat. And it wasn't just because of fear, but something else accompanied it as well.  
  
"You mean, G-Garfakcsy?" Nohiro asked quietly, and Miyabi nodded. W/ that, Nohiro quickly pulled out some money, set it on the table, grabbed Miyabi in his hands, and started quickly for the door. His pace slowed down, as a sudden and very strange sleepiness came over him. He didn't realize that Miyabi had flown out of his hands, or that he had completely stopped and was falling forward until a skinny arm grabbed him. The arm extended across Nohiro's chest, while another one rested on his back. He could tell the person was shorter than he, and Nohiro looked to his side to stare into small, beady eyes. He noticed the hair on the other's head was different shades of a strawberry-pinkish color, followed by dark black, which Nohiro couldn't resist running his hands through. He then felt the hands pull him closer to the other's body, so that their lips pressed together. The contact sent a surge of electricity, so to speak, all throughout Nohiro's body, particularly, the lower regions (AN: there ya go pervs!) and it made him want more, as he hungrily slipped his tongue into the open mouth.  
  
In a way, Garfakcsy know what he was doing, and yet he had no clue. It was like he was in a warped dream, where you understand what's going on but at the same time, you're blinded by the reality of it all ( if that makes any sense, hey don't mind me, I'm half asleep over here, and Kenshin is staring at me. Don't mind that either). Anyways, it was weird. Garfakcsy let his hand slip down Nohiro's back. He then let their lips part to nibble on his earlobe, while Nohiro attached his mouth to Garfakcsy's neck, which made Garfakcsy feel his head grow even lighter than before, and all he could get out was a whispered, "No, not here."  
  
................................  
  
Miyabi watched the scene play out from a corner of the ceiling that she was flying by. People from the bar and some from the restaurant started watching and laughing at the performance in front of them, as one of the managers tried to back everyone away. Miyabi herself, found it impossible to hide the gleaming in her eyes, and the satisfied smirk crossing her face. Soon, the two who seemed to be enjoying each other, moved for the nearby stairs which they began to climb, rather clumsily in fact, but still not breaking their physical contact. Still amused, Miyabi began following them, careful that nobody else saw her, to make sure they got to Nohiro's room safely. It was then that she noticed a certain white/silver haired man coming in from the front door, w/ a large cloak wrapped around him. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
AN: well, that didn't take as long as I'd expected to. It was kind of one shot. Sorry, gomen, sumimasen!!! Chapter 3 coming very soon! And wait till chapter 4!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, I'm back!!! I'm also very proud for all those who cared to stay to this page! It'll be a long one so ya better get ready!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Garfacksy shifted in his bed and inhaled deeply. Spiky hair tickled his nose as Nohiro shifted as well, and Garfakcsy moved his hand up Nohiro's back.......Both sets of eyes opened widely in shock. Garfakcsy had never had a heart attack before, but at that moment, he was sure that he came awfully close, while Nohiro felt as if his head was just slammed against a brick wall. Immediately, they took their hands off each other, and pushed away. They were disturbed to find that their legs were intertwined w/ each other and there was slight stickiness all over. After kicking each other like stupid idiots, to get their legs untangled, they then moved to either side of the bed, w/out thinking of getting off.  
  
"Will you quit trying to rape me!!!" shouted Nohiro.  
  
"Rape YOU?! Yeah right! Like I'd wanna get your disease!"  
  
"I have no disease!"  
  
"Of course you do! The disease of weakness and stupidity!"  
  
"Oh go jack off!"  
  
"Too late, already did it on you, it looks like!"  
  
They both turned a crimson color, and they turned around so not to face each other, after that statement. Still the obvious thought of getting OFF the beddo (yes the beddo) didn't even cross their minds. Just then, Nohiro saw Miyabi flutter her wings from a nearby chair, which she had been sleeping on. Garfakcsy turned his body over which, he hadn't noticed much, had brought his and Nohiro's together (basically he rolled over).  
  
"Ahh, man," Miyabi said yawning, "thought I'd never get to sleep, they just kept --- OH HEY NOHIRO-SAMMA!!!!" After realizing that they were awake, she quickly turned her tired face into a happy, lively-cheery-fun-loving face, completely innocent.  
  
Nohiro panicked for a moment, he was already embarrassed enough as it was.  
  
"Miyabi," he said, "just, uh, go back to sleep and uh,"  
  
He was cut off by Garfakcsy who said, "It's too late man, looks kind of obvious."  
  
W/ that, Nohiro grabbed a chunk of Garfakcsy's hair and yanked it.  
  
"Idiot! Now it really is obvious!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, no!" Miyabi said w/ a sweatdrop at her temple, "I-I don't know anything, nope! Didn't see anyone, didn't hear nobody! Ok, well I'm going to go bathe in a sink now, he, he he!!!" W/ that, she flew into the bathroom and w/ some effort, shut the door, to leave the two confused, and still naked, boys in the bed (ha! Add that one to weird quotes).  
  
It was then, that Nohiro realized that he was still holding Garfakcsy/s hair, though no longer pulling it. He let it go, remembering that at one moment, he he'd ran his hands through that same hair w/ such pleasure. The memory just sort of popped in really randomly, and it made Nohiro looked at Garfakcsy, making their eyes meet again. There was a slight pause, then Nohiro looked away, his face turning red. Garfakcsy noted this, and brushed away the death glare he was giving him, and replaced it w/ a look of curiosity, as he tried to see the look on Nohiro's face. When Nohiro refused that, Garfakcsy did something not even he expected to do. He took hold of the boy's wrists, and forcefully pushed Nohiro down onto the bed, pinning him, w/ his hands at either side of his head. Nohiro didn't know how to react, so he just stared.  
  
"You liked it, didn't you?" Garfakcsy said. Nohiro blinked, he was speechless at Garfakcsy's words and actions.  
  
Garfakcsy waited for an answer. When he got none, he said "You weird little bastard, you DID like it!"  
  
For some reason, Nohiro detected a little bit of amusement in his voice. He thought of what that could mean, and his face became even redder. His thoughts were quickly erased by Garfakcsy's next move.  
  
His grip on Nohiro's wrists lightened, as he brought his face down so their lips lightly touched. Surprisingly, Nohiro didn't reject it, but instead, found himself leaning forward, making the kiss more intense, while Garfakcsy moved his hand off Nohiro's wrist, to lace his fingers w/ Nohiro's. This sadly didn't last long however, for they soon realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away. Garfakcsy, still holding him down, gave Nohiro such a look of confusion, it looked as though he was about to cry (and I could have made him too). This didn't last long either; for Garfakcsy changed his face back into his normal 'mad and tough' look. He then got off.  
  
"Ya know, you don't look it, but you're very twisted, faerie boy." He said ignorantly, which reminded Nohiro of why he hated him so much.  
  
"You're pretty twisted yourself." Nohiro said back, turning around to face the opposite direction again.  
  
After things were all cleaned up, Nohiro wasted no time getting out of that place w/ Miyabi. They took off down one of the side roads that would eventually lead them to a wooded area. Nohiro, who had been sick of weird things happening at inns and bars, decided to stay in the woods. Miyabi, despite how much she wanted to protest, decided to give Nohiro a break. For a while, Miyabi thought that things were going back to being normal and boring, until,  
  
"He's following us?!" Nohiro yelled in shock. The small faerie stopped and turned in Nohiro's direction to see Garfakcsy walking some distance behind them w/ his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"What the hell!!??" shouted Nohiro.  
  
"Relax pretty boy," said Garfakcsy calmly, still walking, "I'm not doing this for any romantic kind of reason, but I'm afraid I must stalk you."  
  
"......(eye twitch)....."  
  
"Don't look at me that way! It's annoying! My master, lord Kharl, has taken an interest in you, and I got stuck w/ the babysitting. So, I thought since we kept, uh, meeting up, you'd get suspicious sooner or later, and I don't want you getting the wrong idea."  
  
So, it was settled. The traveling twosome became a threesome, eh, not in that way, y'know. Despite how much he hated it, Nohiro didn't protest on Garfakcsy following along. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway, for even if Garfakcsy himself absolutely hated it, he'd follow Kharl's orders w/out hesitation.  
  
"Why is that?" Nohiro asked out loud when they had stopped in the woods, and had a camp going. Garfakcsy looked over to him.  
  
"Why what?" he asked annoyed.  
  
Just, why do you insist on being so devoted to that alchemist? Even if it means that you must do things that you hate so much? Stalking me, for example." Nohiro said. "Well," he replied "I happen to find 'that alchemist' very smart, strong and my ideal leader. I'd do anything for him."  
  
"Your opinion I guess," Nohiro said. That statement made a vein in Garfakcsy's head pop out, but he let Nohiro continue, "It just sounds like you're a slave, w/ no freedom."  
  
Garfakcsy smirked, "That's what you think Lord Kharl let's me do many things, if they're in reason, and in any case, I may serve him, but it's something I freely choose to do."  
  
Nohiro fell quiet after that. Meanwhile, from a safe distance away, sat the beaming alchemist. He'd heard their conversation, and if he could, he'd have run over to pat Garfakcsy on the head. But, he wanted to keep his cover, and just hoped that his presents would go unnoticed.  
  
"Hey," Garfakcsy said standing up off the tree trunk he was leaning against to perk his head up and look around. Nohiro, who had been watching him from the corner of his eye, turned his head to fully look at him. Miyabi also perked up.  
  
"Is it a demon?" Nohiro asked.  
  
Garfakcsy nodded, and added," it's slight, but somehow, familiar. It's too far, I can't really tell."  
  
Just then, Miyabi flew up to Nohiro's shoulder, and tugged on a piece of his hair.  
  
"Don't listen to him Nohiro! He's probably just trying to catch you off guard!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Garfakcsy.  
  
"Whatever! I know a demon when I sense one!" he yelled back defensively.  
  
"Well I didn't sense anything!" she said back.  
  
"That's probably because your little faerie brain doesn't have that much capacity."  
  
"Oooo, using big words for such a little man!"  
  
"Hey, you're in no position to be calling me little..."  
  
"OK!" Nohiro said breaking the verbal fight, "If there is a demon, we shouldn't be giving away our location by arguing."  
  
Of course, they agreed w/ Nohiro, and fell silent. After no demon was seen, heard, or sensed, they relaxed again, still in silence. Miyabi looked from Nohiro to Garfakcsy, and decided things were getting way too quiet. So, she flew to Nohiro's backpack, and began looking through it, w/ the light of her faerie wings allowing her to see through the darkness. Nohiro, curiously moved over there too, to see what she was up to. As he came, Miyabi pulled out two cups, and 2 packets of milfy (don't know what that is exactly, but it sounds a lot like hot chocolate) and handed them to Nohiro.  
  
"Put these near the fire." She ordered and Nohiro did, before he asked what she was doing.  
  
W/ some trouble, she pulled out Nohiro's pajamas, and gave those to him too.  
  
"Ok, put these on, while I make some milfy before bedtime!" she said happily, then added, giving a mean look at Garfakcsy, "and out of the goodness of my heart, I'm making you some too! So ya better drink it all for my hard work."  
  
"Do what you want." Garfakcsy said. It was sort of chilly in the woods. Not that he minded though.  
  
Nohiro watched and smiled as Miyabi grabbed a water bottle and poured it into the cups sitting very close to the fire. Nohiro then decided it was getting pretty late, and began taking off the cloth that he used for a belt, but then stopped. He could feel two eyes on him and looked up to see Garfakcsy staring at him. When Garfakcsy noticed this, his eyes slightly dilated, and his face turned a slight pink. Though this wasn't' noticed by the darkness that surrounded them and the yellow and red light from the fire didn't do much either. Garfakcsy then became very interested in the small twigs on the ground in front of him, and fixed his gaze upon that. Nohiro couldn't help but smile slightly. It was a stupid thing really, they were both guys after all, w/ the same body parts and all, it's not like it was anything he hadn't seen before..... Ok, well, considering everything that's happened, that took on a whole new meaning. It made Nohiro suddenly feel awkward and uncomfortable to be changing in front of him.  
  
Soon, the milfy was ready. Miyabi surprisingly, did not burn herself.  
  
"This is good, what did you do to it?" Nohiro asked after taking a long sip.  
  
"Oh, just a little TLC into making it and some 'seasoning'." She said. Garfakcsy, who was in the middle of drinking, raised his eyebrow. He didn't like the way she said 'seasoning'. He glanced over at the two, who were pleasantly chatting. I'm just being paranoid, he thought to himself.  
  
After a little while, Nohiro announced that he was going to sleep, and that Garfakcsy shouldn't disturb him for any sick sexual reasons he might have. This was then followed by Garfakcsy's empty milfy cup hitting Nohiro smack in the face, and Miyabi yelling at Garfakcsy repeatedly.  
  
When things calmed down a bit, Garfakcsy sat in the light of the fire, w/ only the sound of sparks crackling and crickets chirping in the distance, which kept the forest from total silence. Garfakcsy's gaze shifted over to the two sleeping. Miyabi was curled up on Nohiro's backpack w/ a small cloth, being used as a blanket to cover her, while Nohiro was wrapped up in his sleeping bag. His mouth was slightly open, and Garfakcsy watched his chest rise and fall from under this sleeping bag. Garfakcsy turned back to the fire where he noticed that he wasn't seeing it right. It was just like a big blur. Then, a need to hold onto something soon followed, accompanied by thoughts of loneliness. He realized he'd felt this way before, the feeling of being very alone, disappointed, and empty. It was because he was, despite how much he hated it, a human, and had been putting off emotions he had for a long time. Nobody in Arinas could satisfy this, not even Kharl. The feeling of being needed.  
  
(Kharl: WHAT!? I need him! Me: No, not in that way, in a different way! A more, emotional way, which could also be a physical way once ya look at it. Kharl:........ Me: he wants a significant other. Don't mind me, I'm half asleep. Kharl: Ooooo, I get ya! Me: just ta clear things up)  
  
Garfakcsy couldn't take much more. He'd been thinking too hard, and about too many things all at once (stuff we'd rather not discuss cuz it'd take too long). It was making his head spin, and remember, he was very dizzy and confused to begin w/. Then, out of nowhere, he heard his name being called.  
  
Nohiro had been dozing off, when he breathed in a bunch of heat from the fire (have you ever done that? It's weird). He opened his eyes and closed his mouth only to notice the stars and trees that covered some of them, were spinning rapidly. It hurt his eyes, so he closed them, only to figure out that his head was pounding, and a strange knot was forming in his stomach. He sat up still w/ closed eye. He had been planning to say something like, "I feel weird," or "someone get me some Advil" but nooooo, instead he breathed out "Garfakcsy". When he got no answer, he unzipped his sleeping bag slightly and started to turn, when someone pushed him down. Staring up at the face, his head began to clear, even though he didn't know what he was doing exactly, but he felt like he was in a blissful dream (only it was real).  
  
The next morning ^_^ ...  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
It briefly went to a scene of the tops of trees, w/ birds flying away from the outburst of noise coming out of two very loud mouths.  
  
"What are you doing in my sleeping bag???"  
  
"What are you doing on top of me??"  
  
"(Yawn) hey whaz all the noise...uh.."  
  
"Miyabi, I can explain..."  
  
"Like hell you can! Your faerie boy over here took advantage of me!" yelled Garfakcsy. Nohiro blushed slightly. It did sort of look that way. Nohiro was lying on top of Garfakcsy w/ his head resting right above the smaller one's belly, and w/ his hand resting on top of Garfakcsy's chest. This made Nohiro very disturbed as he though of what he might have done down there........... 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Mmmmwwwwwaaaahhaah ha ha ha ha! This my peeps, is the final chapter! It's also the chapter that all you pervs have been waiting for! No more one shot thing. Now you'll finally get to see what happens _before _they wake up in the morning! And I swear, w/ Sashi as my witness, (bit American flag waves in background as I hold my fist in front of me looking ahead and slightly up) I will give all my energy to what's going to happen. Here's the warning YAOI WARNING! DID'JA HEAR ME? YAOI WARNING! Ok, (gets sadistic look) get ready! Watch as feelings are revealed and the plot unfolds completely!

Oh, and thanks for everyone who made it this far! I'd also like to thank Ki, my buddy, buddy, for helping me post this story, and who gave me some ideas for it! Ki wrote 'Like Magic" for DK and "What's your fantasy" for X. Yay!

Disclaimer: and in case anyone has forgotten, I don't own anyone or anything here.

_Chapter 4_

Out of nowhere, it began to rain. The rain poured harder and harder. Nohiro had to break out into sprint, while holding Miyabi in his cupped hands. He kept running, despite how much his muscles ached. Soon, he spotted a bit hotel building.

After getting inside, Nohiro and Miyabi shook off some of their wetness before going into the main hall. There was a huge line of people, some of which, wet as wet as he was. From where Nohiro was standing, he could get a clear view of the windows. Looking outside, he watched the rain pour down, hitting the glass of the window, and rolling down. The whole day had seemed to go by slowly. Maybe he was just thinking of what had been happening to him lately. He was a bit concerned at one point when he found himself thinking of the first time he'd woken up w/ Garfakcsy. He remembered being so mad and confused, that words couldn't describe. Then, that morning, he still felt confused and embarrassed, but for some reason, not as much. It almost felt normal. But, did he want to accept those feelings? As far as he could remember, he'd wanted to find happiness w/ a faerie but ever since meeting Rune, who looked like his dream faerie, and who turned out to be a man, and living w/ 3 faeries for a short time, he didn't really feel the same way about faeries (not that those reasons turned him against faeries). He know he'd always love and want to be near faeries, and protect what was left of them, but he didn't feel the need for one as a partner anymore. Actually, he didn't really mind which way he'd go, if he wanted that kind of life anyway, he just didn't want a demon. He shook off what he was thinking, for just then, he felt Miyabi pulling on his sleeve, indicating that they were next.

After they paid and went up to their room, Miyabi settled herself on one of the pillows laying on the bed, and thought of what to do. So far, Nohiro hadn't noticed the pocked that held her special powder. But, there was a problem, after the incident in the woods, the shrimpy guy, also known as Garfakcsy, hadn't shown his face since. She could still sense his aura nearby, which meant that he was still following them. So, it was only a matter of getting him up to their room and getting the two boys to drink something, so she could slip the powder in. _Well, it worked three times before, let's give another whack at it,_ she thought. When Nohiro's back was turned, she quickly looked inside the pocket. To her horror, the small packet was practically empty! This was a complication, but none she could overcome. She was about to call to Nohiro that she was going to go to the bathroom (then sneak out of the window despite the rain) but he was lying on the bed staring dazed at the ceiling. Guessing that he was thinking very deeply, and wouldn't notice if she was gone, Miyabi took the key to the room, and flew off.

Kharl was getting annoyed. He'd followed Garfakcsy all the way to the hotel, where he stood outside, watching Garfakcsy watch Nohiro rent a room. However, Garfakcsy didn't follow, he just sat there for about ten minutes before getting up and moving. Kharl picked up his bag of 'goodies' which was sort of wet, and went inside out of the rain. While attempting to get himself semi dry, he had looked up to see if his servant went up to find Nohiro yet. He was horrorstruck when he saw that Garfakcsy was walking back to the chair he was previously sitting in, which happened to be the one Kharl was standing in front of. In a brief state of panic, for he didn't want Garfakcsy to see him yet, he skipped (yes, skipped) over to the other side of the lounge area and sat on a couch, taking a newspaper. Opening it widely, he held it in front of his face. He didn't dare look up from it for a few minutes. Kharl realized that if Garfakcsy did see him, he'd be currently trying to explain to him what he was doing. So, ever slowly, Kharl looked up over the newspaper. There was Garfakcsy, sitting in his chair. Kharl noted that he must've been thinking hard, for he had that annoyed look on his face which always appeared when he was thinking, and he didn't even bother to notice Kharl's presents, which was rare. Then, Garfakcsy stood up, and marched to the front desk, not even bothering w/ the people in front of him. Kharl smirked

(pause the Yusuke, my dad's coming in. ok he's gone now, continue)

it appeared that Garfakcsy had made up his mind, and was about to go do something weird.

Kharl folded his newspaper.

"My job here is done, now it's all up to Miyabi." He said out loud. Then, as if on cue, Miyabi flew frantically towards him

"Kharl-sama!"

"Don't worry, I just saw him go up!"

"Really? Well, that makes it easier! Oh, but one problem!" she held out the zip lock bag which was empty.

Kharl's eyes widened, " NO! W/out that, who knows what they'll do to each other now! And I don't mean in that kinky sort of way!"

At that point, innocent people sitting in the lounge around them, moved away.

"What will we do?" Miyabi asked.

"Never fear! For I have," he pulled out the gat w/ his 'goodies', "the ingredients needed!" he said proudly. Miyabi's eyes lightened up. "Wow! All hope is not lost! How long?"

"Um, about an hour."

"What! They could have killed each other by then!"

"Have no, I say! For fate is very tricky! If indeed they start a deadly fight, then it was never meant to be! Love will find a way! I can't believe I just said that, but oh well !"

"Right… Just hurry up!"

W/ that, Kharl sat on the ground Indian style, and began to work.

(AN: Ok all! This is the big moment! Monday night will be the night I finish! Yes, Monday night, even into Tuesday morning if I must! I will finish it all!

Garfakcsy: Yes! (breaks out into song) I've been waiting for tonight! Ooohh-ooh! When he will be here in my arms! Waiting for tonight! Ooohh-oohhh-oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long….

Ishi: (after whacking him w/ a paper fan) Yes, soon, soon! Oh, and YAOI WARNING!

……………………………….

Nohiro sighed, and laid his head on his pillow. His muscles ached, especially in the back, lower region. Thinking of the pain, brought him back to thinking of Garfakcsy. Then, it was accompanied by a strange feeling, which bottled up inside the bit of his stomach, and sank down ever so slowly. He couldn't sit around any more, he needed fresh air. The feeling in his stomach began to grow, so much that he sat up and hugged himself tightly, for goosebumps were starting to form all over his body. He had a pretty good idea where this feeling was coming from. Even if the one person he wanted to be closest to wouldn't feel the same way, he had to let out his feelings. Just then, he heard the door open. He guessed it was Miyabi, and so he turned to look at her, but as soon as he did so, he realized it wasn't Miyabi at all.

His face flushed, and he couldn't find the right words to say. All he could get out was "Garfakcsy, how did…?" but at that moment, Garfakcsy walked to where Nohiro was sitting, to move in close, so that their faces were so near to one anothers', that their noses almost touched. He looked mad, which made Nohiro gulp.

"Ya know, it was pretty annoying trying to get a hold of your room number. First I had to give the counter lady a big explanation, oh and there was the line of people yelling at me for cutting. Jeez man!" he said. Nohiro could feel ever breath Garfakcsy took, and wished he would stop torturing him like that. It took every ounce of strength he had in him to resist the urge to grab Garfakcsy, and pin him down then and there, and yes in that kinky kind of way too. For, w/ Garfakcsy so close to him, his mind was clear, he wanted him. Heck, he found himself falling in love w/ the shrimp! Nohiro was sure of his feelings, and was about to open his mouth to say something, when Garfakcsy cut him off again.

"So this better be worth my trouble." As he said this, Nohiro felt Garfakcsy's hand rest on his chest, and lightly push him back, so that he was slowly falling back onto the bed. Garfakcsy then got up on top of Nohiro, looking down at him, he added, "oh, and I've been wondering just how rough you are, to make my muscles ache the way they do, so don't disappoint me." Then he smiled, in a warm way, and finished by saying, "I'm not high, or on drugs or whatever, like the other times. You?"

Nohiro's heart began to pound hard in his chest. Garfakcsy was lying on top of him, fully conscious of what he was doing, and what he wanted was Nohiro. Nohiro replied by shaking his head no, in reply to the question if he was sober. He then quickly slipped his hands behind Garfakcsy's neck, and pulled him down, so their lips met rather fiercely. Garfakcsy responded by running his hands up and down Nohiro's arms while kissing him back. Then, he took hold of Nohiro's wrists, and jerked them over Nohiro's head, despite his protest to keep touching him. Swiftly, Garfakcsy sat up and pulled off Nohiro's nightshirt, and within a second, was back at Nohiro's mouth, slipping his tongue in to explore the warm inside. Still pinning down Nohiro's hands above his head, Garfakcsy slowly let them go, only to run his hands down the full length of the other man's arms, down his sides, past the ribs, until the were on his hips, where he then took hold of the pants and began pulling those down w/ his hands.

Nohiro moved his hands between the two bodies and took hold of Garfakcsy's, and began to fiddle w/ the buttons on it (yes there are buttons). Right away, he realized that he too was being stripped down. Garfakcsy soon managed to uncover all of Nohiro's body, while he, himself, was still fully clothed. Noting that, Nohiro ripped off Garfakcsy's shirt. Garfakcsy then slightly pulled away for a moment to allow Nohiro to take hold of his belt and pants, while Garfakcsy parted their lips from one another, and began working his mouth down Nohiro's jawbone, to his neck. The way he worked his tongue and mouth, amazed even him. For, he hadn't had too much experience to learn how to move in the way that he did w/ Nohiro. It must have been all of the encounters he'd had w/ him. He could surely tell that Nohiro enjoyed it, considering all the moans escaping from him, and the way Nohiro's hands shook when he tried to undo Garfakcsy's pants, and when they would just happen to move dangerously close to places that shouldn't be touched. ( )

When he had successfully finished the job of getting Garfakcsy's pants off, Garfakcsy, using his mad skills, had managed to position Nohiro below him, his legs wrapping around Garfakcsy's thin waist, facing him w/ the blankets covering them both. He'd also found a tube of a particularly convenient lotion, compliments of Miyabi (Miyabi: hey, I had this all planned out!) in the drawer of the end table by the bed.

"You ready?" Garfakcsy asked, wanting to make sure Nohiro wasn't getting cold feet. Nohiro nodded quickly, and w/ that, well, ya know, Garfakcsy readied himself up, then slipped two finger inside of Nohiro (DUDE! I'm really grossed out now, and this is my fic) who winced slightly. Then, Garfakcsy stuck himself….wait….to add detail, his hard self, inside the opening (and you all know where that is). He began to thrust in and out, sending sparks of energy throughout his body, and likewise for Nohiro. After a while, Garfakcsy's pace quickened, he fought the urge to scream as loud as he could, while Nohiro, who couldn't resist, repeatedly screamed his name over and over (Garfakcsy's, not his own). This only made Garfakcsy move faster and faster, finding it harder to breath after every thrust. Finally, the two boys came, first Nohiro in between them, then followed by Garfakcsy, who let out a loud yelp (yelp, as in 'ahk').

After it was all through, Garfakcsy fell forward, onto Nohiro's chest, breathing heavily, his brow full of sweat. From under him, he could feel Nohiro's body shaking. Worried he'd been too rough, Garfakcsy pushed himself to his side, off of Nohiro to let him breathe. Nohiro turned his head to his little lover (aawww) and gave him a quick smile. Garfakcsy returned the smile, and wrapped his arms around Nohiro to cradle him close, as they both drifted off to sleep.

…………………………….

AN: YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I did it (does a happy dance) finally, finished a whole sex scene w/ out getting writers block in the middle of it! I guess it helps when I'm sitting alone, in my closet, eating a chocolate bar, yes, I was eating a chocolate bar when I wrote the whole thing! (sighs in relief) talk about bipolar, anyhow……

…………………………….

"What if we're too late?" Miyabi panicked. The elevator going up seemed to take forever (if you haven't already guessed, this is sort of a warped version of DK) Kharl, who was holding the key and the bag, now freshly filled w/ new powder, replied, "Well, we haven't heard of any complaints yet of anyone breaking out into a big fight using different kinds of ash magic tricks now have we?"

"Well no, but if they aren't fighting, what are they….." she stopped to think about the possibilities, and it appeared Kharl was too.

"Nah…" they both said at the same time.

However, when they opened the door to the room, they were surprised to find it silent w/ the lights off. Miyabi called out to Nohiro, but all she got was a groan from the bed.

"Guess he's asleep." She whispered.

"yes, but where's my Garfakcsy?" Kharl whispered back, turning on the lights. They were quite shocked to find both Nohiro and Garfakcsy laying in the bed. Nohiro, w/ his head and hand lying on Garfakcsy's chest, while Garfakcsy held him in a rather tight embrace, for being asleep. Maybe it was just the fact that his muscles hadn't fully relaxed. Miyabi and Kharl just stared, wide eyed, and open mouthed for a moment before casually turning off the lights, and leaving. While in the hallway, however, they busted out laughing.

"And the funny thing is, I didn't even give them the powder at all today!" Miyabi choked out.

"Yes, it appears we've…paired them off!" Kharl said while wiping his eyes which began to water up from laughing so hard.

"By the way, you never mentioned what exactly was in that powder anyways."

"Oh, it's just a simple mix of ecstasy, LSD, various other drugs, and some faerie dust (not the tinker bell kind that makes you fly) which causes sleepiness, and hallucinations! I've been testing it out on demons for a while now, and lets just say that the demon population in Arinas has doubled over the past 2 years of my research. I like calling it 'periffeRAM'!"

Miyabi chuckled more at Kharl's explanation. This was just too much fun!

Ishi: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!1 Finally, a story I've finished w/ in 3 weeks! I think I made a new record. I feel as though I've accomplished one of my life goals! Sweet, sweet taste of victory, here I come!1

Ki: (coming in and hitting me hard on the back like Dee from the beginning of FAKE) ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You evil devil!

Miyabi: what about me?

Ki: you're an evil devil too! Heck, ya got both our personalities! That makes for trouble….

Sami: get to the credits!

Ishi: oh yeah! First, I'd like to thank Mineko Ohkami, for creating DK, Nohiro and Garfakcsy, so I could destroy them…

Ki: don'tcha think that 'destroy' sounds a bit bad? Try, ' mutate beyond recognition '

Ishi: ok….so I could mutate them beyond recognition. I'd also like to thank Ryo, from FAKE, (runs over and hugs Ryo) for the look on his face in the theme song when he's about to go kiss Dee. I'd also like to thank the Mix for playing retro 80's at 8. Both these things inspired me to write all this.

Sami: what about Hakkai?

Ishi: what 'bout Hakkai?

Sami: he didn't inspire you? (hold up pic of Hakkai touching himself) hmmm…..?

Ishi: uh, no, not really……ahk! Don't kill me! (runs away w/ sami right behind)

Ki: Ok, before things get messy, I bid thee farewell!

Ishi: (still running) **yeah, and don't forget, if you liked this one, I have a sequel, coming soon to a near you!** **So yes, the torture is not yet over!**

Nohiro: aaahhh! My ass!

Garfakcsy: can't move…. Eeh, hurts to move!

Nohiro: well, it's what we get for doing it every night for 3 nights straight! (guess there is a moral to this story after all)

And finally……

Owari!


End file.
